coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8183 (2nd August 2013)
Plot Leanne demands answers from Nick. He insists he was alone that night but Leanne thinks there's more to it as it's an odd accusation to make if it's a lie. She suspects Nick is lying to protect someone. Rob pretends he's locked himself out of the shop and rings Tracy only to find out she hasn't bothered to shift the tablets. He tells her to do so while he's in the cafe with his probation officer. Tracy gets Steve to help her on the promise of never asking him to do anything again. Tracy dumps the tablets in No.1 although Deirdre doesn't approve as she thinks they're stolen. Roy agrees to go away with Hayley and to employ Jenna in their absence. Leanne looks to Stella for advice. When Eva is unsymathetic to her, Leanne wonders if she's behind it all as she has a history with Nick. Nick tells Kylie about the letter. Kylie doesn't think much of his attempts to allay Leanne's suspicions as she could hear them rowing. David invites Nick for a drink. Gail asks him to get Nick to tell him what he and Leanne are rowing about. Mary takes Hayley for a spin in the motor home. Nick tells David what's happened. David suggests he track down the woman he was with but Nick assures him she has nothing to do with it. Leanne has a go at Nick and Eva when she sees them talking to each other, feeling that Nick would rather talk to anyone but her. Tracy drops the keys off with Rob. Lloyd is pleased for Jenna but Mandy remains unimpressed as she should be doing better for herself with her qualifications. The probation officer inspects the shop and notes that the shelves are mostly empty but doesn't pursue the matter. Rob is relieved and tells Tracy to do what she's told next time. Izzy suggests she and Gary both work part-time so they can spend as much time with Jake as possible. Gary is keen. Roy and Hayley leave for their trip. Leanne makes a list of wedding guests to gauge possible suspects. Nick looks over at David and wonders aloud if he is the tormentor. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Probation Officer - Elianne Byrne Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne jumps to the wrong conclusion when she spots Nick talking to Eva; Rob stalls his probation officer; Lloyd and Mandy's night out is ruined by a row about Jenna; and Roy and Hayley set off on holiday. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,260,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes